A blurred tale
by JellyBeanHeiress
Summary: Amu starts to lose interest in Tadase. Ikuto kisses Amu and Amu realizes that the reason she lost interest in Tadase is because she is in love with Ikuto. With the Guardians and Easter being enemies, they easily become like Romeo and Juliet. PLEASE REVIEW
1. A blurred tale

Amu walked into her classroom. She sat down and looked at Tadase, who was now her boyfriend. She couldn't quite get used to the thought of them officially being a "couple". She shrugged at the word. Tadase was talking to his friends when suddenly, he turned to Amu and smiled his beautiful perfect smile. Amu sighed. Amu looked outside at Ikuto, who became jealous (although he denied it) and was keeping an eye on Amu.

"Hello, Amu-chan." Tadase sweetly said, smiling. "TADASE-KUN!" she shrieked. She hadn't noticed him approach her, so she was surprised at first. "The Guardians are going to the courtyard tonight. Ikuto was running around with his violin last night. We're worried he'll steal heart's eggs." Tadase glared at Ikuto.

"Oh…you noticed Ikuto outside the classroom." Amu made a defeated expression. "Yeah. Sort of." Tadase sighed. "He won't stop staring."

Amu looked outside the window towards Ikuto again. Ikuto blushed. "Yoru!" Ikuto yelled.

"Let's go-nya!" Yoru said.

"Why do you have anything to do with him? He's merely a black cat who brings nothing but misfortune. You could have me, the King! Mwahahahaha!" Tadase said confidently and loudly after character changing with Kiseki. "Sorry." Tadase crawled up into a ball on the floor.

"Uh..ha..ha.. I don't have anything to do with Ikuto. Well, only when he talks to me. It's only polite to reply, right?" Amu said.

She knew she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince Tadase. "Go to the Royal Garden after lunch." Tadase sighed. After lunch, Amu walked to the Royal Garden.

Yaya sprung up like a pogo-stick. "Amu-chi! Amu-chi! I'm so excited!"

"Hi, Yaya. What are you so excited for?" Amu asked, giggling nervously.

"Kukai is going to the courtyard with us tonight!"

"It's true." Tadase smiled. "Souma-kun is joining us."

"That's nice. We haven't seen him in a month." Amu sighed. She expected a bigger surprise.

"You seem disappointed." Yaya frowned. "But, that's not all, Amu-chi! Kukai has a new guardian egg!"

Amu's eyes grew wide. "HE DOES?!"

"Yes, he does. It could hatch at any moment so, he has to keep it with him at all times. We'll all get to see it." Tadase replied.

"Another guardian egg? Certainly an occasion to be excited for. Although, all this hype can only lead to dissapointment." Rima added, sipping cocoa.

Nagihiko looked around uncomfortably. He looked at the 2 eggs he had, Temari and the unnamed egg.

"I have to leave. I'm sorry, everybody!"

Nagihiko ran out of the Royal Garden. Everybody felt guilty.

"We shouldn't have acted that way when Nagihiko's guardian chara returned to her egg and..he has another that hasn't hatched." Tadase sighed.

"He'll be alright. He isn't the type to dwell on things. I'm sure that he'll join us tonight and forget about his troubles." Rima said.

Meanwhile, the guardian charas were behind their dollhouse (previously donated to them by Ami, Amu's little sister) and had a meeting.

"The Embryo appears when a large group of X-eggs are cured," said Kiseki "So, we have to be prepared. Next time there is a large group of X-eggs, one of us will be ready to find the Embryo right after the eggs are cured. I say it shall be I, the King."

"Kiseki, you're not suited to catch the Embryo. I'm better at sports. I'm athletic enough to catch it." Ran said.

"SILENCE, COMMONER! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" Kiseki yelled.

"Only if you can catch me." Ran winked

Kiseki chased after Ran for a full 15 minutes. Ran never broke a sweat. Kiseki fell to the ground, gasping heavily. "M-maybe..*huff* you have *huff* a point."

"I don't think Ran should be the one to catch the Embryo." Miki blurted. "I am never appreciated, so I want an opportunity to shine. I'm not as fast or skilled as Ran... but I'm still more athletic than Kiseki."

Kiseki glared and made a defeated expression.

"Personally, I don't think any of you should catch the Embryo." Su said at a very inappropriate time.

"DO YOU THINK YOU COULD?" Miki, Ran, and Kiseki yelled.

"No. I think the Embryo would know and get away before we got to it."

Ran, Miki, and Kiseki twitched and fell to the ground.

Pepe pouted. "Nobody asked me to do it."

"Yeah, me neither." Kusukusu added.

"Who should get the embryo, then?" Kiseki growled.

"I think that since the Embryo flies away from Amu.. it's not time to catch it." Su replied.

Amu walked towards her home when she passed a girl who was carrying pom-poms in her hands and had a nearly overflowing totebag.. The girl accidentally bumped into Amu and a basketball fell out of the girl's totebag.

"Sorry!" The girl immediately apologized.

"It's ok. What's your name?" Amu said.

"My name is Haruka." the girl replied.

"My name is Hinamori Amu. Why do you have a basketball in your totebag, yet you're holding pom-poms?"

"Well, I'm a cheerleader at my school. But, after school, I sneak to a basketball court a few blocks away. I love basketball, and I want to join the girls' basketball team. The females in my family have always been cheerleaders. I don't want to break tradition. I wish I could play basketball, but it would break my mother's heart. I can't be a cheerleader and a basketball player at the same time." Haruka looked down at her basketball. "I'm about to head to the basketball court now. Bye!" Haruka ran.

"Bye!" said Amu, who walked in the opposite direction.

In the alleyway, Lulu de Morcerf stalked out.

"That girl there is a lost one!" Nana cried out.

Lulu followed the girl, who had stopped to tie her shoe. "I happened to overhear what you said. You're lost, aren't you? Your dream is to be a basketball player but, you can't decide whether to play basketball or to continue being a cheerleader." Lulu held out a necklace with a large red jewel. "If you wear this necklace, your dream will come true and nobody will disapprove."

"My dream will come true?"

Amu heard the bang of basketballs from a distance and ran back with Ran, Miki, and Su following close behind.

"Won't you play with me?" Haruka asked random people near the basketball court at the park.

Basketballs flew across the entire park.

"Haruka! You have to stop! If you keep throwing basketballs like this, people could get hurt!" Amu yelled out.

"What do you know? I'm the world's greatest basketball player. I don't want to be a cheerleader anymore." Haruka argued.

" Mystery Transformation: Basketball Dream."

"A Mystery transformation. Ran!" Amu said. Ran nodded.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart."

"Haruka! Stop! Just because your mother and grandmother and the other females in your family have been cheerleaders, it doesn't mean you have to choose between basketball and cheerleading. You can be a basketball player and a cheerleader."

"No! I can't. If I am on the cheerleading squad and the basketball team, I will have a time conflict." Haruka growled.

"You don't have to be on the team to play basketball. You can invite friends and play basketball with them." Amu replied.

Haruka violently threw basketballs out of her hand. "Spiralling Free-throw!"

All the people in the park were pelted with basketballs and their eyes turned blank.

"Heart Rod!" Amu shouted out. Amu used the rod to fend off the basketballs.

"Why do you love basketball so much?"

"I love basketball. I want to entertain screaming fans who are cheering me on to make a shot. I want them to have as much fun watching basketball as I do playing it. I want to inspire them to play basketball themselves." Haruka replied.

"Do these people look like they're being entertained? Do they look like you inspired them to play?" Amu cried out.

"I...didn't inspire them." Haruka was marked with a large X.

"Negative Heart: Lock On!!!!!!" Amu yelled. Her hands formed the shape of a heart which transmitted a glowing light.

Haruka was on the ground. She opened her eyes. "I feel like I had a bad dream. I'm not able to be on the girls' basketball team this year, but next year I will for sure!"

Amu snuck home. She went to her room and sat on her bed. "Do you three think something is odd about the Mystery eggs? When Easter was creating X-eggs, they had special people who could create them and draw them out." Amu said. "Utau and Nikaidou were able to create X-eggs and Ikuto... can create X-eggs against his will. So, who could be creating Mystery eggs?"

"I wonder." Ran said.

"I don't have a clue." Miki added.

"I don't know,either." Su said.

Amu's mother called from downstairs. "Amu! You have a phone call!"

Amu ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Amu-chan."

"Tadase-kun?"

"Yes. We're not going to the courtyard tonight. Nagihiko would be too hurt. I don't think there is much of a threat tonight." Tadase said.

"O-OK." Amu stuttered.

"Goodbye, Amu-chan." Tadase hung up.

"What's wrong with Tadase? He usually talks more." Amu thought to herself.

Amu heard her window creak. Ikuto climbed into her bedroom.

"IKUTO?!" Amu screamed.

"Shh! Be quiet! Your parents might hear." Ikuto replied.

"What are you doing here?" Amu whispered.

"I'm here to tell you who's behind the Mystery eggs." Ikuto said. "It's Lulu de Morcerf. She's talented at jewelry making...in more ways than one. Her jewelry makes heart's eggs go berserk."

Amu was shocked. "WHAT?!?! LULU IS---"

Ikuto kissed Amu, which interrupted her sentence. It was a gentle kiss which lasted 5 seconds. Ikuto pulled away.

"Why did you kiss me?" Amu fumed.

"I did it to quiet you down..and for my enjoyment." Ikuto replied.

Amu blushed and then made an angry expression.

"GET OUT! IKUTO, YOU STUPID CAT! YOU NEED TO BE NEUTERED!"

Ikuto laughed.

"What's so funny?" Amu asked.

"Your reaction. It's hilarious. You're never honest to yourself. You're not really that angry over a small kiss, are you?" Ikuto replied.

Amu wasn't expecting that.

"No. I'm not. I want to hit you on the head with a frying pan because I enjoy your kisses." Amu said sarcastically. "Go away, Ikuto! You need to go away! Far away!"

"Fine. If that's what you want. If you're OK with lying to yourself, who am I to stop you?"

"You realize that I'm 4 years younger than you, right?" Amu glared.

"Yes, I do. But, do you?" Ikuto said.

"What do you mean by that?" Amu yelled.

"This." Ikuto twirled Amu's hair, placed his hand under her chin, and began to nibble her earlobe. Amu couldn't help but blush.

"See? It doesn't matter to you." Ikuto smirked.

"Ikuto, you jerk!" Amu clenched her fist and raised her hand to punch. Ikuto blocked it.

"Don't punch me." Ikuto said, still smirking.

"Or what, I'll have to pay your vet bills?" Amu muttered.

Ikuto was still smirking as he hopped out the window.

Amu sat down on her bed. This is why things were odd with Tadase. Ikuto was right, she _was_ lying to herself. Amu fell in love with Ikuto. Both of them knew it, but Amu tried to deny it. To herself, and especially to Ikuto.

Meanwhile, Ikuto and Yoru were laying down on top of a hill.

"Ikuto, what's wrong-nya?" Yoru asked.

"Nothing." Ikuto replied.

"Is it that little girl? You've been thinking about her lately-nya."

"I don't want to talk about her. What was I thinking?" Ikuto muttered under his breath.

"Ikuto---YOU LOVE HER, DON'T YOU?!?!?! This is crazy-nya!" Yoru shrieked.

"Nevermind about my love life, Yoru. I bought some fish at the market before I visited her. Here you go." Ikuto tossed a piece of fish to Yoru.

"Ok-nya. What were we talking about again?" Yoru said in between bites. Yoru was easily distracted by food. Ikuto bought the fish because he anticipated Yoru's questions.

"Curiousity killed the cat, Yoru. Remember that before you bring up my relationships next time." Ikuto said.

"EEEK!" Yoru shrieked. Yoru floated to the top of a nearby building, fish in hand.

Tadase snuck out of his house. He had arranged a "meeting" with Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled.

"Yes, your highness?" Ikuto said mockingly, walking out of the shadows.

"You need to never speak to Amu again! In case you've forgotten, I'm Amu's boyfriend. She's a dog person anyway!" Tadase hissed.

"We'll see about that. I have a sense of what a person is really thinking and feeling, remember?. Remember how your 'big brother' always knew when you were lying to me, even with you looking me straight in the eye, when you were upset.. when you couldn't get homework, even though you had a big smile on your face and looked oh so determined...I can tell that Amu has lost interest in you, she loves me." Ikuto purred. Obviously satisfied with what he had said.

"Amu." Tadase sighed, heartbroken.

"Don't worry, kiddy king. She's like a toy to me. Once I'm done playing with her, I won't care anymore. I'll make you my charity case.. you can have Amu after I'm done." Ikuto smirked.

Amu couldn't fall asleep. She looked over at Miki, who was drawing.

"What are you drawing, Miki?" Amu asked.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you? I'm drawing Ikuto and Tadase...at battle." Miki replied, embarassed.

"At battle?" Amu whispered. She was shocked.

"I know, it's odd. I just got this image of Ikuto and Tadase in my mind. I decided to draw it." Miki whispered, her voice fading.

Amu knew Miki was embarassed so she didn't ask any questions.


	2. The necklace

Amu returned to school the next day. Tadase was waiting anxiously for her. _Please don't talk to me. You're making things so much more difficult. _Amu thought.

"Amu...do you love me?" Tadase asked.

Amu was shocked. She thought she might as well be struck dead by lighting.

"ANSWER ME!" Tadase yelled, aggressively. "I'm so sorry for raising my voice." he apologized.

"Uh..Of course...I..love..you.." Amu sputtered, lying through her teeth.

Tadase didn't believe her. "OK, one more question. Are you a dog person----or a cat person?" Tadase forced himself to say it. He was writhing in pain just thinking it.

Amu was relieved that this was an easier question to answer. "A cat person."

Tadase ran away with tears rolling down his cheeks.

_What did I say? _Amu thought.

_I can't stop thinking about Ikuto now. Why did he have to kiss me? Maybe things would have healed with Tadase over time if Ikuto hadn't kissed me, but now I can only think of Ikuto. I really __AM__ in love...darn him._

Ikuto was outside the classroom again. Amu pulled out a pair of veterinary surgical scissors from her backpack. She snipped them in the air twice. Ikuto read the message loud and clear. "Goodbye, Ikuto." Amu whispered to herself.

Rima sat next to Amu. "What happened with Tadase? It's not like him to cry. He's usually so happy. It must have taken a big jerk to make him cry."

Amu laughed once nervously, and blushed. "Yeah...it was me. I don't know what I said, though. He asked me if I loved him and I said yes. Then, he asked me if I was a dog or a cat person."

Rima looked at Amu and turned away. Pondering something. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto comes to mind."

Amu gasped in horror and anger. She understood. Ikuto was going to pay dearly the next time she saw him.

Tadase didn't return for the rest of the day.

At the Guardian meeting, they were visited by Kukai.

Amu was the first to greet him.

"Hinamori!" Kukai said in delight, giving her a hug.

Yaya pouted, crossing her arms. "You didn't give ME a hug yet."

Kukai turned to Yaya. "Of course, how could I forget you, Yaya?"

Kukai lifted Yaya up like a big brother would lift up his little sister, but friendlier.

"Kukai! I missed you!" Yaya wailed.

Kukai laughed. "I missed you, too."

Rima added in. "Hello, Kukai."

Kukai blushed. He was embarassed that he was caught at such an inappropriate moment. "Oh, hi Rima."

Rima giggled slightly under her breath. That is what she intended.

All the guardian charas greeted Daichi.

"Kukai's been training hard. He's captain of the soccer team, and his team is going against a team of monster-sized middleschoolers. "

"I hope he doesn't damage the soccer ball." Ran said.

"Not if I could help it! I might not be able to play, but if it needs fixing... leave it to Su~desu!" Su added.

"Must you always say 'desu' at the end of every sentence?" Miki said, only slightly irritated. She was in the middle of drawing.

"Yes~desu." Su added, smiling.

Kusukusu laughed. She loved that kind of humor.

**This is an authors note. Sorry, everybody. I'm still trying to find ways to work Kusukusu and Pepe into the story better. I'm having a little luck with Kiseki but not much. Give me some tips please. You probably won't hear much of the charas for a few chapters, except for Ran, Su, and Miki. OK, back to the story. **

The Guardian meeting continued. Nagihiko was there, talking to Kukai. As long as Nagihiko was there, nobody dared to bring up Kukai's second guardian egg.

Meanwhile, Ikuto and Yoru were back at the same meadow they were yesterday.

"Do you think Amu knows what you did-nya?" Yoru asked.

"Tadase is such an idiot that he must have given her some kind of clue that I sabotaged their relationship. I _HOPE _she doesn't know, though. She'd hate me forever. Especially if she found out what I said about her....I regret that. I had to lie, though." Ikuto replied.

Yoru floated up above Ikuto. "Let's go-nya! We're going to visit our good friend, Lulu de Morcerf.."

"What?! What are you going to do, Yoru?" Ikuto said as he followed after Yoru.

"We're going to get some custom jewelry. _Compensation_,right-nya?" Yoru replied.

"Oh, I get it." Ikuto smiled.

Ikuto and Yoru arrived at the home of Lulu de Morcerf.

"What do you want?" Lulu asked, smugly.

"You've caused a lot of trouble for a girl I care about and for me. You owe me."

"Fine," Lulu said. "What do you need from me?"

" I need you to make jewelry---regular jewelry. I need you to make a necklace. It will be gold, like her radiance. It will have diamonds, sparkling like her eyes. And many red rubys, to represent how she affects my heart." Ikuto replied.

"Fine. Come here tomorrow. It'll be done by then." Lulu rolled her eyes.

"YOU BETTER GET ON OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!" Nana yelled, appearing out of nowhere.

Yoru shrieked and hid.

Ikuto left Lulu's house. Yoru chasing after him, desperately trying to avoid Nana.

"You must love her-nya......if you're trusting Lulu to make this necklace for her." Yoru said.

"Yes. I think I do." Ikuto said.


	3. An apology gift

Amu was akaken in the morning by the sound of Ran, Miki, and Su screaming her name. "Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Amu-chan!"

"Wh-what is it?" Amu asked, dazed and half-asleep. Amu looked on the nightstand next to her. She found a beautiful gold necklace with diamonds and rubies. Attached to the necklace was a note that said "Gomenesai (I'm sorry)".

"Who wrote this note? This necklace is so beautiful. Whoever bought it must be very sorry. This can't possibly be for me. There must be a mistake." Amu said, shocked.

"No, Amu-chan. The note and necklace are addressed to 'Hinamori Amu' and that's you." Ran said, cheerfully.

"It is truly beautiful. A work of art, if I do say so myself." Miki commented.

"It's shiny~desu" Su added. Everybody laughed.

_I wonder who gave me this necklace. It must be some kind of apology. I wish I knew who I should thank for this. _Amu thought.

Amu wore the necklace to school that day. She sat next to Rima.

"That necklace is beautiful. It looks like it is either a bribe or apology from someone." Rima noted.

"Eh...I think it was an apology. I got an anonymous note that said 'Gomenesai' so... you know. I just wish I knew who to thank and forgive." Amu replied.

"Maybe it was Tadase." Rima said.

"No. Tadase-kun wouldn't go through that kind of trouble for me." Amu sighed.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask him." Rima looked away.

_How do I ask him? _Amu thought. _Should I go up to him and say 'Tadase, did you get me this expensive looking necklace?' No. That would be rude. I know! I'll ask his opinion on it._

"Tadase-kun! I'm sorry about upsetting you yesterday..even though I don't know what I said... anyway, what do you think of my new necklace?" Amu asked Tadase.

_Don't worry, kiddy king. She's like a toy to me. Once I'm done playing with her, I won't care anymore. I'll make you my charity case.. you can have Amu after I'm done. _Tadase repeated Ikuto's words in his head.

"Ikuto, you weaseling cat!" Tadase blurted out.

"Tadase-kun...Why are you talking about Ikuto?" Amu asked, confused.

"Huh? Nevermind. What did you ask about the necklace?" Tadase said.

Amu sighed. "I wanted to know what you thought of the necklace."

"Oh. It's nice." Tadase said flatly. "Who is it from?"

"I was hoping you knew. I found it this morning with an anonymous apology note." Amu replied.

_Ikuto! He must have given Amu that necklace! He's trying to win her heart! I refuse to let him! Tonight, I'll meet with Ikuto! I'll character transform with Kiseki into Platinum Royal. I won't have any mercy. _

"He's more clever than I thought..." Tadase whispered, his voice fading.

"Who is?" Amu asked.

"Nevermind. Tell everybody that the Guardian meeting is cancelled today. You can all go home early." Tadase replied.

Amu nodded.

Amu walked home and sat in her bedroom. She layed down on her hav and sighed.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"I don't know. I wish I knew who gave me this necklace---" Amu drifted off as Ikuto climbed in through her window.

"Hey, Amu." Ikuto said casually as he sat beside her.

Amu slapped him.

"Ow! What did I do?" Ikuto asked.

"Don't act all casual in my room. I know you said something that upset Tadase. I don't know what, but--- Look, just leave, you jerk! I have been so confused since you kissed me that last time you were here." Amu fumed.

Ikuto laughed to himself.

"Don't act like you've accomplished anything, because you didn't! I lost oxygen in my brain, that's why! I didn't enjoy it at all!" Amu blushed. "Besides, I have more problems. I'm trying to find out who gave me this beautiful necklace. It's been driving me crazy all day---not knowing who sent it."

Ikuto blushed. "I wouldn't know anything about that."

"But, Ikuto you--" Yoru started to say, but Ikuto covered his mouth.

"Don't know anything at all." Ikuto finished.

"Why did you come here, Ikuto? I'm furious at you! You sabotaged what could've been a healthy relationship with Tadase!" Amu yelled.

"You lost interest in him, yet you still remained a couple. The relationship was already unhealthy." Ikuto said, irritated. Staring straight at the wall with a serious expression on his face.

Amu looked down at the floor. "A 17 year old and a 12 year old being a couple would also be unhealthy." Amu said flatly.

"How do you know that's what I was thinking? You're conceited." Ikuto replied as flatly as Amu.

"I AM NOT!" Amu screamed.

Ikuto laughed. "Shh! Quiet down! I think there's still a chance that the other side of the world hasn't heard you yet."

Amu's eyes narrowed and she pouted. Ikuto had character changed with Yoru for this playful additude. She flicked his cat-ears.

"Again with violence? My, my. You're a feisty girl." Ikuto smiled. He swooped Amu into his arms, cradling her.

"YOU PERVERT!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto let her down.

"How are things with kiddy king?" Ikuto asked.

Amu's eyes narrowed, once again. "You mean Tadase? Well, any day now he's going to break up with me. I'll have to go back to wondering how he's feeling again, and I'll still have to see him everyday so it'll be awkward." Amu began to cry. "Whatever you said to Tadase is hurting both of us. He ran crying yesterday. I will have to go back to pretending to be somebody else." Amu sobbed. "GO AWAY IKUTO! I HATE YOU! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Amu screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ikuto shot a look of pain and left.

That night, Ikuto and Yoru walked in front of Easter Headquarters. They were

expecting Tadase, who met with them immediately.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase hissed.

"Hello, Tadase-kun." Ikuto said, depressed.

Tadase was caught off-guard.

"You called me Tadase..You never call me Tadase." Tadase said, dazed.

"Nevermind. Let's just get to this stupid fight scene that the writer's been begging us to do."

**What?....N-No...I didn't beg. *sweatdrop***

"Whatever. Tadase, what do you want?" Ikuto asked.

"I WANT TO AVENGE AMU!" Tadase yelled.

"Amu doesn't care about you anymore. She cried when I mentioned you." Ikuto said. He left out a lot of details, leading Tadase to the wrong conclusion.

**How could you, Ikuto?**

"You wrote it." Ikuto said.

***sweatdrop* Whatever, smart-alleck. If you're going to back-sass me, I'll make a Tadamu story.**

"Really?" Tadase glowed and smiled.

**.....No. Never. Ikuto, just go along with what I say. **

"..Fine." Ikuto replied.

**Sorry, everybody. My characters can be so rebellious sometimes. OK, back to the story.**

"There's no way that she doesn't care anymore! Y-you're a liar!" Tadase cried to Ikuto.

"How can you be so sure that I'm lying?" Ikuto asked.

"Amu said that she loved me!" Tadase replied.

"Maybe _she _is lying." Ikuto said.

**Thanks for reading, everybody! From now on, I'll be talking to the characters if they try to DEFY ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry. **

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**


	4. The Lost Dream and a Sick Chara

**Tara: OK. This is the 4th chapter of my story. I talked to Ikuto....he won't complain anymore.**

**Ikuto: I might complain but at least I'm honest about my feelings.. unlike somebody. *points at Amu***

**Amu: HEY! *slaps Ikuto***

**Tara: *sigh* Ikuto, behave yourself. Amu, would you do the disclaimer?**

**Amu: Tara doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters.**

**Ikuto: Yeah. We all own **_**her.**_

**Tara: WHAT?!?!?!?!**

**Ikuto: *smirk* Enjoy reading, everybody.**

**Please enjoy my story. I LOVE reviews, so please review. I don't care if you ****hate**** my story/chapter----just review. **

_**RECAP**_

"There's no way that she doesn't care anymore! Y-you're a liar!" Tadase cried to Ikuto.

"How can you be so sure that I'm lying?" Ikuto asked.

"Amu said that she loved me!" Tadase replied.

"Maybe _she _is lying." Ikuto said.

**END OF RECAP**

"Amu would never lie to me..." Tadase said, unsure.

"Maybe she already has. You'd never notice. She's talented at it." Ikuto replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Tadase asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

"She's already convinced herself of a lie. She could convince anybody." Ikuto said.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You're not making any sense!" Tadase yelled.

"Yoru!" Ikuto called to Yoru. Yoru nodded and with a "nya", he got into position.

"My heart: Unlock!"

A beaming light flew across the night sky as Ikuto and Yoru spoke the words that could make any fangirl squeal. "Character Transformation: Black Lynx!"

Ikuto was dressed in a sleeveless leather shirt that stop at the midrift. He wore a belt on both the shirt and his tight leather pants. He had leather fingerless gloves along his arms. The gloves were adorned by three large metal "claws" on each hand. To finish it off, a giant cross around his neck and cats ears and tail.

Tadase glared at Ikuto then looked straight to Kiseki.

Kiseki looked back at Tadase. "Tadase, let's go!"

"My heart: Unlock! Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!"

Tadase dressed in a lace covered suit. With sceptar in hand, it was fit for a real king.

Ikuto lurched forward and attempted to attack Tadase. Tadase dodged out of the way, being grazed by the sharp metal claws.

"What's wrong, kiddy king? Are you afraid I might hurt you?" Ikuto smirked.

Tadase clenched his fist around the sceptar. Ikuto was running in for another attack.

"HOLY CROWN!" Tadase screamed at the top of his lungs. That was the most powerful that his attack had ever been. The light illuminated the sky. Ikuto fell backwards.

Amu was still awake and noticed the light. She panicked.

"Ran, Miki, Su!"

"Yes, Amu-chan?" They asked in unison.

"We need to go. That light appeared out of nowhere." Amu replied.

"Maybe it's morning~desu." Su said.

Ran looked at the clock.

"No, Su. It's only 11:00 PM." Ran said.

"Hurry! We need to see!" Amu cried.

Amu, Ran, Miki, and Su all snuck out and traveled in front of the large, soul-less, empty building of Easter Headquarters where the light originated.

To Amu's surprise, she found Tadase and Ikuto.

Tadase and Ikuto were glaring at each other, they both had scratches and bruises.

"Amu-chan..." Miki whispered, holding out her sketchbook.

Amu took the sketchbook. Amu flipped through the pages and found an exact picture of this moment. It was the picture that Miki drew previously.

Amu gasped.

She looked more and more closely at the picture, she found out that one detail was different. In the picture, Ikuto was holding the necklace that Amu was now wearing.

Amu turned pale as she muttered "Ikuto."

Tadase and Ikuto both looked over to Amu.

"Yes...Amu?" Ikuto said, embarrassed.

"Thank you for the necklace. It's beautiful." Amu whispered.

Ikuto had a look of horror and shock on his face. "What? H-how did you know?"

"I'm not telling. All is forgiven but," Amu started to say. She looked at Tadase, who had his head down--ashamed at himself and humiliated.

"Tadase is my boyfriend. You shouldn't be giving me jewelry." Amu finished her sentence.

Amu took off the necklace. She placed it in her hand.

Amu attempted to return the necklace to Ikuto but, his hand met hers and he said. "Keep it. It's not important---it's only compensation. My apologies for sabotaging your relationship with ki---I mean... Tadase."

Amu blushed. Ikuto ran away without showing his face.

Tadase sat down on the ground and motioned for Amu to sit next to him.

Amu sat down and Tadase put his arm around her shoulder. Amu cringed.

_Darn that Ikuto! A black cat who brings nothing but misfortune... _

Amu thought to herself. She wasn't so sure if Ikuto really brought bad luck.

She didn't let Tadase know, but she secretly started to cry.

Amu wiped her tears and Tadase looked towards her.

"Hinamori-san, I'll walk you home."

Amu was silent the whole time. She was in complete shock. She had so much regret and unanswered questions.

_Why would Ikuto give me a necklace? How did Miki know about the battle and draw a picture of it days before it began? Why were Ikuto and Tadase at battle in the first place? Why do I feel so horrible?_

Amu plopped down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling.

"Amu-chan.." Su said, sympathetic and without her usual desu at the end.

Amu stripped down to her bra and undies and crawled under the covers. She began to think of Ikuto.

_If Ikuto were here, he'd surely say "Are you wearing that for me?" and then I'd slap him and call him a neko hentai (perverted cat)... that's the way it should be... Ikuto being nothing more than a perverted crush... Now, he suddenly learned manners and I'm in love with him! THE WHOLE UNIVERSE SEEMS OUT OF BALANCE!_

Amu was silent when suddenly her cell phone rang---it was Yaya.

"Amu-chi! Amu-chi! Sorry for calling so late but, a stray cat is wandering around and he looks sick. He passed my house and he's heading to your neighborhood. It was pretty dark when I saw him but he should be able to find. Would you meet me outside and help me get him? We'll take him to a vet tomorrow." Yaya said, still full of energy at 1 o'clock in the morning.

"Sure." Amu sighed.

Yaya and Amu met outside, their charas were left at home to sleep.

They turned their heads and saw the silhouette of a small cat run into the bushes.

"There it is." Yaya whispered.

Amu followed Yaya to the bushes to capture the cat. They grabbed the cat by it's waist. "EEEK!!!! What are you doing-nya?" The cat asked in a familiar voice, but somehow weaker.

"Yoru?!?!" Amu asked.

"Yes...gah....I feel dizzy.." Yoru replied.

"What's wrong?" Yaya asked.

"You're so pale." Amu added.

"I-Ikuto...he lost..sight..of his..d-dream-nya. I'm so sick right now. He doesn't believe in the dream that I was born from..I-I will return to an egg or worse---d-disappear-nya." Yoru said, weakly.

"What was his dream?" Yaya asked.

"He wants to be free--like an alley cat-nya. B-but.... he feels imprisoned." Yoru replied.

"Why does he feel imprisoned?" Amu asked, sad.

"He doesn't...think..*cough* that he can escape Easter." Yoru answered.

"Why doesn't he believe in himself?" Yaya and Amu both asked.

"He....he's forbidden to speak to any of the Guardians now because the boss found out he's been too i-involved with them-nya.. To be free of Easter,

h-he would have to have allies." Yoru said.

Yoru fainted. Amu and Yaya looked at each other.

"What should we do?" Yaya asked.

"I don't know. I'll let him stay at my house tonight. You, Yoru, and I will look for Ikuto tomorrow."

**Tara: Thanks for reading, everybody :)**

**Amu: I hope Ikuto's OK. *frown***

**Tara: Oh, he will be, trust me. In the next chapter, you'll----*ahem* sorry... I got ahead of myself. *laughs mischieviously***

**Amu: What? *reads next chapter* NO WAY! NEVER!**

**Tara: Fine then...I'll just replace this story with a story about Kukai and Yaya....**

**Amu: They ****are**** a cute couple....**

**Tara: AMU!**

**Amu: OK. jeez. I'll do it.**

**What exactly will she do? Stay tuned. More chapters to come ;) **

**Chapter 5 will be published by this Thursday, May 7. Possibly tomorrow. **

**Remember to review--- or I'll find you.... O.O seriously**

**LONG MESSAGE FROM ME**

**Keep in mind that this story is written by a 13 year old girl who is an obsessive fan of Shugo Chara! and Amuto. My story is very suckish, so just forgive me until I fix up all the kinks (like adding the charas into the story more... I need advice on that.) Also, if you could give me some constructive criticism on what could be better in my story.. I wouldn't be mad. It'd help a lot. **

**I like to talk to other Shugo Chara! fans because unlike some of you, who are lucky to have friends that watch Shugo Chara!, I don't. I have plenty of friends but none of them have even heard of Shugo Chara! None of them would watch it if I told them about it, anyway (trust me). I told my BFF about it but she doesn't understand why I'd watch anime. So, click on my profile and send me a message or something. I will be adding stuff to my profile soon.**


	5. A Moment to Always Remember

**Tara: Hi everybody. Sorry I'm late.**

**Rima: She's selfish. She chose to lay down and read other people's fanfictions on her laptop when she should be updating her own. **

**Tara: T-That's not true!**

**Amu: Yes it is.**

**Tara: *sweatdrop* No it's not... Rima, will you do the disclaimer please?**

**Rima: Tara does not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters. **

**Tara: Thanks, Rima. Will Ikuto be freed of Easter... or at least cured of his depression? Find out now. DUN DUN DUN!**

**Rima: Depression? I don't find that funny at all.**

**Tara: I-I'm not a funny writer...**

**Rima: I can see that.**

**Amu: *nods in agreement***

**Tara: *sweatdrop* eh....... enjoy, everybody. Remember to review.**

Amu woke up in the morning. It was Saturday. She walked into the bathroom and couldn't help but look in the mirror at her reflection. _Why can't I be honest? I keep continuing to use my outer character. _

She looked over to Ran, Miki, and Su. Miki was clearly the most different out of them. Ran and Su were both cheerful, outgoing, and girly. Miki was more quiet and calm. Even so, how would artistic little Miki possibly know about the battle?

Ran noticed Amu. "Good morning, Amu-chan. What's wrong?"

Amu blushed and calmly said. "Nothing. What could possibly be wrong? Worrying is a waste of time."

Su and Ran looked at each other. Su whispered to Miki. "I think Amu-chan is using her outer character again~desu."

"Most definitely. I stayed up last night drawing while you all were asleep. Amu kept talking in her sleep." Miki said. Amu blushed.

"An obvious sign of distress." Ran added.

"She said things like _'Tsukiyomi Ikuto..Why have you lost sight of your dream?' _and_ 'No! No! Don't! You mustn't!'_ the rest of what she said was too slurred for me to understand." Miki finished.

Amu blushed bright red and was angry. Ran, Miki, and Su thought that they saw smoke come out of her ears.

Amu remembered her dream as if it were a scary movie; permanently scarring itself inside of her subconscious mind.

**Amu's POV. The dream.**

_I had gone to Easter headquarters. It was dark and gloomy...as expected. I was without Ran, Miki, and Su so that I wouldn't be tracked if there were some sort of wierd chara locator. Beyond the endless steps to the front entrance, I could hear Ikuto's violin. _

_I ran as fast as I could to the entrance, the sound of the beautiful melody guiding me. I snuck into Easter and tiptoed through the laboratory section. I heard footsteps down the hall and hid behind an unidentified machine. _

_"What a worthless machine this is. It doesn't work unless there is some sort of energy to initiate it. A machine that can't run on electricity? How stupid." A scientist said. _

_"I completely agree. The power slot on the back won't allow any energy we use. None of it fits in the machine." Another scientist said._

_I heard the creaking of a cart carrying beakers of chemicals and a box of mechanical parts._

_I leaned against the machine and felt a tug on the front of my neck. To my horror, I looked down to find the Humpty Lock inside of the power slot of the unidentified machine. A perfect fit. _

_The machine powered up and the scientists turned immediately. The machine puffed out smoke like an old train (I think even more so). I nearly suffocated. My chorus of coughs drew the scientists' attention to me. The suspicious, strange girl who should be anywhere but here. The scientists' came towards me. I gasped for air and turned blue. I had smoke in my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I felt the room spinning. I was dizzy and light-headed. I grabbed on to my throat, still coughing and gasping. I tried to run but the Humpty Lock was stuck in the machine. When I tried to run and pull away from the machine, the Humpty Lock choked me. It left imprints of the chain along my neck. _

_I grabbed ahold of the clasp of the chain the Humpty Lock was on. I pushed onto the clasp and broke free. I was losing oxygen fast. Still choking on smoke. I tried to run out of the laboratory but the scientists blocked my path. _

_"You..." the first scientist said._

_"What are you doing here?" the other asked._

_There was a loud bang and the 2 scientists and I looked at the machine. I knew what it was for. Out of the machine came X-eggs. They were fake copies of X-eggs, but they would be used to crush people's spirits and create genuine X-eggs from genuine heartbroken people. How cruel. _

_Ikuto walked in. He stared at me. _

_"Tsukiyomi Ikuto..Why have you lost sight of your dream?" I asked._

_He looked away, ignoring my question. He walked towards the machine. Ikuto grabbed the Humpty Lock from the power slot. _

_"Thank you, Amu. Easter will be needing this." Ikuto smirked._

_"No! No! Don't! You mustn't!" I begged._

_Ikuto and the 2 scientist goons laughed. _

**End of dream. Normal POV.**

"AMU-CHAN!!!!!!!!" Ran yelled, attempting to get Amu's attention.

"W-what?" Amu replied. She was daydreaming.

Miki rolled her eyes. "Ran was trying to tell you that Yaya texted you. She wants to meet at the park."

"Oh." Amu said.

Miki whispered to Amu. "Like I said, I stayed up late. While Ran and Su were sleeping and you were outside, I overheard you. Where are you hiding Yoru?"

Amu gasped. "Uh..uh... Well, actually...... he's inside one of my boots in the closet, sleeping... it was supposed to be secret. "

Miki nodded. "OK. I won't let Ran and Su know. I just thought that..."

Amu sighed. "You can tell them. Maybe you 3 could help him."

Miki smiled.

Amu walked to the park. She met with Yaya. "Amu-chi! We need to look for Ikuto NOW! Yoru could disappear... besides, it's our job as Guardians to make sure nobody's dream is lost."

"I know, Yaya.....I know." Amu replied flatly.

Yaya stared at Amu.

"Amu-chi....let's look for him at Easter Headquarters."

"Uh...ok.." Amu gasped.

Yaya flinched back. Yaya looked at Amu again, and as out-of-character as it may be... Yaya frowned. She felt sorry for Amu.

**Ikuto's POV. **

I was sitting down in the backroom of Easter, listening to the director blabbing on about "_Easter's latest masterpiece._" Yeah, right. When would he ever learn that anything he tries to do will be a failure? That's what he's always told me... but it applies to him, not me. That middle-aged eccentric fool.

I told Yoru to lie to Amu. As if I'd ever be forbidden to talk to the Guardians. Nobody forbids me. Nobody. But, I couldn't face Amu again. I'm so humiliated and ashamed. Yeah, she'll sure fall for me now. A perverted cat who tried to get her boyfriend to break up with her. I'll never escape Easter. Amu is the only ally I have outside of these walls.

Grr. I can't stand to think about her. Even my own sister loves me. Why can't Amu? Amu's hair smells sweet like strawberries.... her eyes are so sparkly... DARN IT!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu doesn't want to love me, and I don't want to love her anymore. Why is it so hard? I'll never be able to leave this place! EVER!

**Normal POV**

Ikuto's eyes turned blank. He was in a soul-less zombie-like state.

Ran, Miki, and Su were watching over Yoru. Yoru writhed in pain, sweat on his forehead. Yoru's head was marked with an X.

"Oh no! Yoru!" Miki cried out. Miki was in deep emotional pain.

"Su! Go get a wet towel for Yoru's forehead." Ran instructed.

"Leave it to Su~desu!" Su replied.

Su did as Ran had said and got a wet towel.

Su nearly dropped the towel on the floor when she discovered that Yoru had become nearly transparent by the time she came back.

Miki looked at Yoru, her lip quivering.

Su placed the wet towel on Yoru's forehead.

All of them stared at Yoru.

Amu and Yaya found their way to Easter headquarters. Amu remembered her dream once again. Amu and Yaya tiptoed through Easter, as though they were walking on eggshells. Amu nearly fainted when she saw Ikuto.

"IKUTO!" she cried.

Yaya stood there, her jaw dropping.

Amu ran over to Ikuto. She grabbed him around the neck with both of her arms and kissed him. Yaya stood there and quietly cheered and clapped to herself as though she were watching a well-directed romance movie.

Ikuto woke up, color returning to his pale face. He smiled slightly and let Amu continue to kiss him. Amu only noticed when Ikuto kissed back.

Amu once again slapped Ikuto. For old times' sake. "Neko hentai (perverted cat)." She teased. Ikuto smiled.

"Don't think I don't care about you. I do. Very much so. But, Tadase is currently my boyfriend... and you and I aren't exactly and ideal couple." Amu said, tears going down her cheeks.

Ikuto frowned and nearly cried too, but he didn't.

"W-whatever." Ikuto blurted out.

Amu's eyes narrowed.

"I poor my heart and soul out and all you have to say is 'Whatever'?"

Ikuto looked away, pouting.

"It sure took you long enough." He smirked.

Amu growled under her breath. She slapped his cheek.

"That wasn't very cute." Ikuto commented.

"Forgive me for not being cute when I slap you!" Amu yelled.

Ran, Miki, and Su all looked at Yoru. Miki nearly crying. Yoru woke up, smiling.

He looked up at all 3 charas. "Arigato-nya."

Yoru directed his head towards Miki. "You're very nice."

Miki blushed and smiled. Yoru did the same.

Ran and Su looked at each other and giggled. They clearly understood. The flew out of the room.

Amu looked at Ikuto and cried and banged on his chest with both of her fists.

"W-WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!" Amu screamed, sobbing.

"Do what?" Ikuto asked, stunned.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME HATE YOU BUT STILL WANT TO BE AROUND YOU? I HATE YOU TSUKIYOMI IKUTO, BUT _I LOVE YOU_!" Amu yelled, sobbing harder.

Ikuto's jaw dropped. "Amu..."

Ikuto hugged her and waited for her to end her crying.

Amu stood up, and looked down to the floor.

Ikuto stood beside her, playing his violin. A melody that had been composed just for Amu.

Yaya smiled and whispered "Congratulations, Amu-chi."

Amu began to sing and dance along with the melody of the violin, even though she wasn't so talented when it came to musical ability.

Tadase appeared out of nowhere, tip-toeing into the room. Amu gasped, shocked.

Tadase ran away.

Amu looked to Ikuto. "This isn't going to work, Tsukiyomi-kun."

"What's with the formalities?" Ikuto asked.

Amu chased after Tadase.

**Amu's POV**

I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I actually thought things could go back to normal. They never can. I'll never be able to look at Ikuto the same way ever again! He'll never just be my perverted crush. I confessed to him! How foolish I was!

I deserve to be burned in a pit! I continued to chase after Tadase.

"Tadase-kun! Wait! Where are you going?!?!" I called.

Tadase growled. "SHUT UP, HINAMORI!!!"

I stood there, motionless. Like I had just gotten ran over by a car. Tadase continued to run. I didn't go after him. Why am I such a playgirl? I'm so unfaithful!

It seems my heart can't have one love. I can't make up my mind on anything, even if somebody paid me. That's probably why I have 3 charas. I don't even know who I am or who I want to be. I'm clueless. Darn it....I have nobody to blame right now except myself.

Why is every other thought I have about Ikuto? I clenched my fists and screamed "DARN YOU BLACK CAT WHO BRINGS NOTHING BUT MISFORTUNE!!!"

I didn't even know who I was yelling to. I just ran home. I was glad to find Ran and Su outside of my bedroom door, listening to something.

I heard them giggling and realized that Yoru woke up. He and Miki were making small talk, blushing the entire time. I couldn't help but smile.

I sighed and sat down in the middle of the hallway. I've sure made a mess of things.

**Tara: Thanks for reading, everybody.**

**Amu: *sigh* I hope they liked it. **

**Tara: What's wrong, Amu?**

**Amu: Shut up! **

**Tara: Why?**

**Amu: Because you wrote it! I'm so horrible! I'm mad at you! *pouts***

**Tara: S-sorry! I'll make it have a happier ending next chapter.**

**Yaya: YO! Yay! This is my first time in one of these chat thingies! What do I say?**

**Tara and Amu: *sweatdrop* **

**Tara: Uh...Why don't you tell them to R&R?**

**Yaya: Remember to review and read the next chapter *smiles and jumps up and down***

**Ikuto: Am I late?**

**Tara, Amu, and Yaya: *sweatdrop* **

**Remember to review, everybody. I appreciate it. :D **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise I'll make longer chapters.**


	6. Unexpected Visitor

**Tara: Thanks for reading, everybody. **

**Amu: Yeah. Thanks. *sighs***

**Ikuto: What's wrong?**

**Tadase: Shut up, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. **

**Amu: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!**

**Rima: Amu...are you OK?**

**Amu: NO! I'm not!**

**Rima: Why?**

**Amu: Because I'm a horrible person! *sobs***

**Tara: N-No you're not! *sweatdrop***

**Amu: I blame you, Tara! You wrote me this way!**

**Tara: Gomenesai!**

**Ikuto: Amu....**

**Amu: *glares at Ikuto* I don't want your help!**

**Rima: UH.....**

**Tara: Review, please!**

Amu sat down in her classroom. Her teacher, Yuu Nikaidou, was going on about gravity. Boring! Amu looked over to Tadase. She passed him a note.

_Tadase,_

_I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'm so ashamed of myself! I beg for your forgiveness! I told Ikuto that I am in a relationship with you. Please, Tadase-kun! I'm sorry. Forgive me._

_Sincerely,_

_Hinamori Amu._

Tadase read the note. He swiftly wrote a reply.

_I'm sorry, too, Amu. If he makes you happy, I have no right to interfere. Good luck with him. Make sure he treats you right. If he doesn't, you can come to me for support. _

Amu wasn't sure why, but she felt relieved. She felt guilty though. She couldn't be in a relationship with Ikuto. He was 17, and she was 12.

Rima looked to Amu. "Amu, you need to stay focused. I know you've been having a hard time lately, but letting your grades slip won't help."

Amu smiled. Rima was a really good friend. Rima was so calm, honest, and straight-forward.

"Rima, can you do me a favor?"

"That depends, Amu-chan. What is the favor?"

"I want you to come to my house tonight. Invite Yaya, too."

"Well, I-I don't know if I'd be allowed to go. My parents worry about me." Rima frowned.

Amu looked at her. "Please, Rima."

"Well... I'll sneak out."

Amu hugged Rima. "Arigato!"

Rima sighed.

Amu went to the Guardian meeting.

"We all need to look for the Embryo. After we cure a group of X-eggs, we must stay on the lookout for the embryo." Nagihiko said.

"I agree. That's exactly what we'll do." Tadase smiled.

"Yay, prince!!!!" Yaya jumped up and down.

_Uh oh._

"I'm not a prince! I am a king! Mwahahahahaha! Bow down before me, commoners! You, there, peasant." Tadase pointed to Nagihiko.

"Yes...your _highness._" Nagihiko reluctantly emphasised _highness_.

"Polish my shoes! Spit-shined!'

Nagihiko knelt to the ground. How humiliating.

He spit-shined Tadase's shoes. It was so degrading.

"Nagihiko..." Amu said.

"As Jack's chair, it is part of my job." Nagihiko replied, sighing. He half-smiled.

Rima smacked Tadase on top of the head.

Tadase went back to normal. "Fujisaki-kun, I'm so very sorry!"

"You should have told him that earlier.." Rima replied.

"It's fine. It's to be expected." Nagihiko looked down.

Everybody looked at Yaya.

"What? I'm sorry, too. I forgot not to call him pr--- I mean, you-know-what." Yaya said.

Nagihiko looked at Rima.

Rima blushed.

"H-hey, Nagihiko."

Nagihiko smiled.

"Thanks for curing Tadase!"

"No problem." Rima replied, smiling.

They both laughed together.

Yaya and Amu giggled mischieviously, giving identical glances that say "_You know what this means!_"

Rima and Nagihiko blushed. They both understood.

"It's not like that at all!" Rima replied frantically.

Nagihiko's cheeks were burning up. "I was simply thanking her!"

"I know." Amu smiled.

Yaya giggled.

The charas were in their usual area. Kiseki was discussing his plans for the embryo.

"I say that the next time we see the embryo, Ran will distract it. Then, we will all go after it." Kiseki said.

"Why is Ran the one who gets to distract it?" Pepe asked.

Kiseki blushed and didn't answer.

"Kusukusukusukusu" KusuKusu giggled.

Ran blushed and looked at Kiseki.

"Nevermind who goes first!!!!" Kiseki yelled.

"It can be anybody! It's just that Ran's the most athletic so I figured she could do some athletic things to distract the embryo."

"I'd like to do it." Pepe replied.

"Me, too." Kusukusu added.

"It should be me!" Miki said.

"Does it matter~desu? The person is basically only taking the lead. Why doesn't Kiseki do it~desu?" Su chimed in.

Kiseki nodded. "Ok, I'll be the one to distract the embryo"

"I think Kiseki would do a good job at distracting." Ran smiled.

"T-thank you, Ran." Kiseki replied.

Ran giggled to herself. This was fun. An easy way to tease.

After the Guardian meeting, Amu went home.

"Amu, Yoru returned to Ikuto this afternoon." Ran said.

"You're sure he's well?" Amu asked.

"Yep! He's healed!" Miki smiled, obviously satisfied with the charas' success in healing Yoru.

"He's just fine~desu" Su said.

A chime came from across the room.

It was Amu's cell phone. Amu recieved a text mesage from Yaya:

_Amu-chi! Rima told me about tonight. I can't wait!_

Yaya arrived at Amu's house about an hour later.

Rima was late.

"Yaya, do you know where Rima is?" Amu asked.

"She said she would probably be late because she had to sneak out."

Rima came in. "Sorry, Amu! I'm here now. What do you need Yaya and I for?"

"Well, it's sort of personal.. I need help deciding who I should whole-heartedly like. There are 2 boys that I like... neither of them have my complete heart. I feel guilty." Amu said.

"Well, Tadase is one boy, I know that for a fact." Rima said.

"Who's the other boy?"

Amu looked at Yaya, who was giggling. Amu mouthed _"Don't tell!"_

"The other boy is a secret." Amu said.

Rima groaned under her breath. She calm down and said

"Well, why should I help you decide who to love when you won't even tell me who one of them is? That knowledge may affect the decision."

"That's why I can't tell you.." Amu mumbled, whispering.

"Well?" Rima asked.

"If you really want to know... It's--- It's Ikuto." Amu whispered.

Rima's jaw dropped.

"Amu, you don't mean...Tsukiyomi Ikuto who works for Easter, do you?"

"Yes." Amu replied.

Amu looked away. She looked out the window, hurt.

"Amu! There's somebody at the door for you!" Amu's mom shouted from downstairs.

"Wait here, Rima and Yaya." Amu said.

Amu went downstairs, looking at the floor.

"Hello, Amu."

Amu looked up to see a girl with long blonde hair put into pigtails. The girl had familiar purple eyes. It was Hoshina Utau.

**Utau's POV.**

I always hated seeing Amu. It makes me feel nauseous in the pit of my gut. I wish Iru or Eru had come with me. I had to talk to Amu about Ikuto.

"U-UTAU?!?!?!" Amu said to me.

"Yes. Who else do you think I am?" I replied.

"I-I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to see you." she apologized.

"Where is Ikuto?" I asked.

Amu didn't answer.

"Where is he?"

"Last I saw him, he was at Easter headquarters." Amu replied.

"Don't lie to me! Nevermind. I need to not be so paranoid. Can we go up to your bedroom to talk?"

"Sure." Amu replied.

I felt terribly uncomfortable but, to my dismay--- Amu was Ikuto's closest ally, besides me, outside of Easter.

**Amu's POV**

I lead Utau to my bedroom. I saw Yaya and Rima with dropped-jaws as they watched Ami terrorizing Ran, Miki, and Su!

"Onee-chan!!! I'm playing wif da magical charas!" Ami said.

"Amu-chan..." Ran said.

"Help!!!" Miki said.

"Ahhh!" Su finished.

Suddenly Yoru flew in through the window, holding a brown paper bag.

"It's da supa kitty!!!" Ami exclaimed.

"AHHHH!!!! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME-NYA?!?!?!?!" Yoru screamed.

It was too late. Yoru was already in Ami's grasp.

I gave all the charas a look of sympathy.

"Ami, please let the charas go. You'll end up hurting them."

Ami pouted. "Fine."

All 4 charas shouted "Arigato!"

I gave a nervous grin.

Yoru gave me the brown paper bag he was holding. "It's compensation from Ikuto for taking care of me-nya."

Ikuto.... It seems like a long time since I've seen him even though it was only yesterday.

I looked down at my necklace. The necklace I recieved from Ikuto.

"Hmm..That's a pretty necklace, Amu. Where'd you get it?" Utau asked, suspicious.

"That's none of your business...." I replied.

Tadase appeared outside of my window.

_What? Why is he here? _I thought.

"She got it from Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Tadase said.

I narrowed my eyes towards Tadase while Utau glared at me.

"Ikuto gave it to her, did he? Hmm.. that's interesting. He pays his girlfriends now." Utau hissed.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend! He gave it to me as an apology! What I want to know is why Tadase is here." I said.

"Simple, Amu-chan. I wanted to talk privately but... apparently you have guests-- sorry. I'll go now if you want."

"It's a bit late for that, little brother." Utau said flatly.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'little brother'? Are you two related?" I asked, shocked.

"No, we aren't related...Our families were close and we grew up together... Utau and

Tsukiyomi-oniisan were like older siblings to me."

Tadase replied.

"That was before they had anything to do with Easter. Utau may not be associated with Easter anymore, but that doesn't change much." He continued.

"I didn't come here to listen to you, Tadase. I came here to talk to Amu." Utau said.

"Fine, Utau. I'll go." Tadase said.

Tadase stormed off out Amu's bedroom door.

"What's with him? He's acting like such a spoiled brat." Utau said to me.

"I don't know." I replied.

Yaya and Rima appeared at opposite sides of me.

"Amu, why is Utau here?" Rima asked.

"Yeah. We haven't heard from her for a while." Yaya said.

"I came here to talk to Amu about Ikuto.." Utau replied.

"Funny...so did we." Rima looked towards me.

"Amu, enough hesitation! I want to know how you're connected with Ikuto." Utau glared at me.

"I'm not connected with him!" I said.

Yaya butted in. "But, Amu-chi you ki--"

I covered her mouth. "Would never have anything to do with him. Isn't that right, Yaya?"

Yaya nodded her head while I still had my hand over her mouth.

**Normal POV**

Utau glared at Amu. "I know you kissed him. This isn't about that. I think Ikuto is in love with you."

Amu gasped. "W-what? Ikuto's in love with me?"

"I'm not sure, Amu. I hope he isn't."

"There's only one way to be sure." Rima said.

"You'd have to ask Ikuto himself."

"I'd rather do it without Utau watching. For safety purposes." Amu said flatly, looking in fear at Utau.

Utau growled.

Amu noticed that Yoru was still there.

"Yoru, does Ikuto have a cell phone."

"Yes-nya. Why?" Yoru replied.

"I want to call him. Do you have his cell phone number?" Amu asked.

Yoru told Amu Ikuto's cell phone number.

Amu left for the other room.

Amu dialed the number with her cell phone and it rang.

"Yo! This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Who's calling?"

"It's Amu." Amu replied.

"Amu? I figured you wouldn't talk to me again..." Ikuto sighed.

"Why did you think that? I'm not mad at you... In fact, I'm mad at Tadase for ruining last night." Amu said.

Ikuto laughed.

"I--I just said that out loud, didn't I?" Amu said, defeated.

"*chuckle* Yes *chuckle* you did."

"Anyways, Utau came to visit me-- what a pleasant surprise that was. She has an idea in her head that you love me. I called you so that you can put that idea to rest. Do you love me?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Maybe if I answered, I'd be lying." Ikuto said. Amu could sense he was smirking.

"Ikuto, cut it out!"

"If you really want to know, you'll have to find the answer yourself." Ikuto said seductively.

"What do you mean by---"

The line cut off.

"I can't believe Ikuto hung up on me!" Amu said to herself.

Amu went back into her room where she was ambushed.

"So, what'd Ikuto say?!?!?!?!" Rima, Yaya, and Utau asked at the same time.

"He was so confusing. He said 'Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Maybe if I answered, I'd be lying.' Then he told me that if I wanted to know, I had to find out myself."

Utau scoffed. "Typical Ikuto. Always playing mind games."

"Why does he have to do that, anyways?" Amu asked Utau.

"Wow. You guys both know him pretty well, don't you?" Rima asked.

"Well, of course _I _do. I'm his sister." Utau said.

"You love him in a romantic way but, you're his sister?" Yaya asked.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Utau replied.

Yaya was afraid to answer.

"Why does Amu know him so well?" Rima asked.

"I talk to him--sometimes." Amu replied.

"Yeah, Amu-chi. You did an awful lot of talking last night when---" Yaya tried to say but, Amu was _once again _covering her mouth.

_Sheesh. Yaya really does have a baby's character. I can't blame her but she has to be more careful with what she says. _Amu thought.

"What exactly happened last night?" Utau said fiercely. Her eyes pierced Amu.

Yaya realized what she did and she mouthed _Sorry, Amu-chi._

"Nothing." Amu said.

"Nevermind. I'd rather not hear the details. I'm leaving but this isn't the last you'll hear of me." Utau said, exiting Amu's room.

**Tara: Thanks for reading.**

**Rima: You know.. you never did write what was in brown paper bag.**

**Tara: That's because I haven't thought of it yet---I mean um.. It's a surprise :D yeah... that works.**

**Amu: *sweatdrop***

**Ikuto: Believe me, it's good. *smirks at Amu***

**Amu: *becomes so curious she's about to burst* Whatever. It's probably not that interesting.**

**Yaya: Amu-chi, sorry again about nearly causing trouble twice in this chapter.**

**Amu: It's OK, Yaya.**

**Rima: What Utau said before she left sounded kind-of like a threat.. **

**Amu: RIMA! Why do you have to say stuff like that?!**

**Rima: Sorry, Amu.**

**Tara: Don't worry, Amu. Utau won't hurt you. She has something different in mind. Something that... you might actually like. Hey, Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: Yeah?**

**Tara: Will you tell them to R&R?**

**Ikuto: Remember to keep reading and review.**


	7. Love and Pain

**Tara: Hello, dear readers.**

**Rima: Wow, Tara... um... why so formal?**

**Tara: *sweatdrop* I figured if I was more polite, people may be drawn into the story better.**

**Amu: Why don't you just write about what Ikuto meant in Chapter 6?**

**Ikuto: You're curious, eh? Aww. Looks like your confession of love to me was true.**

**Amu: I ONLY SAID I LOVED YOU BECAUSE I WAS IN A VULNERABLE STATE OF MIND!**

**Tara: Well, Amu.. you were in a vulnerable state of mind because you were very worried about him--- so...**

**Amu: Shut it, Tara! It's your story, I didn't make it that way!**

**Rima: Jeez, Amu. You have a temper problem.**

**Amu: Gomen(sorry). I'm just--- frustrated. Ikuto keeps trying to take advantage of my emotions. He needs to get over himself.**

**Ikuto: What do you mean by that?**

**Amu: Tara, will you please explain to him?**

**Tara: Certainly. Amu doesn't like it when she says something and then you twist it around. Then, after that she gets upset about it and you twist it more so that everything goes back to the fact that she loves you.**

**Amu:.......I don't love him........**

**Ikuto:....Yes you do......**

**Tara: Amu, yes you do. I'm writing the story based on you and Ikuto... Therefore, I control you :) **

**Oh.... and I kinda know what you think about him and.... *hears wedding bells in head***

**Amu: *blushes harshly***

**Ikuto: *smirk* You dream about being my bride, Amu?**

**Amu: Shut up, neko hentai (perverted cat).**

**Rima: *sighs* Will you guys just stop it? Amu, you confessed. You can't take it back.**

**Amu: Yes I can.**

**Tara: Ikuto, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: Why doesn't Mrs. Tsukiyomi do it?**

**Amu: *glares at Ikuto and lasers come out of her eyes***

**Ikuto: *scared* Sorry!! Tara doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters! *runs away***

**Amu: *chases after Ikuto, with laser eyes* *In deep voice* Come back here!**

**Don't even think about going to your emo corner!!! I know where to find it!!! **

**Tara: *sobs* WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS BEHAVE?!?!?!?!?!**

**Rima: *pats Tara on the shoulder* It's OK.**

**Utau: *shows up out of nowhere and gives Tara a hug* Don't worry about it. They're just confused kids in love.**

**Tara: Utau.... Ikuto's your older brother so why are you calling him a kid?**

**Utau: *shrugs shoulders* I dunno.**

**Rima: *sighs* Review please.**

Amu opened the brown bag. Inside it was a bag of catnip with a note attached that said:

_Invite me over and we could make good use of this._

_- Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_This is Ikuto's perverted way of joking. _Amu thought.

Amu looked in the bag for a second time and found a blue stuffed cat, also with a note.

_Sorry. Just kidding. This is the real gift I'm giving you for compensation. However, that catnip offer is still valid._

_Forever smirking,_

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

Rima looked over Amu's shoulders at both notes.

Amu giggled nervously.

"He is a big pervert, isn't he?" Rima asked.

"...Yeah." Amu replied, blushing.

"Hahaha. That's one reason she fell in love with him! He has a sense of humor, whether it's a perverted sense of humor or not.... Well, it doesn't matter to Amu." Yaya said.

"YAYA! D-don't say such things! I--- I don't know if I'm really in love with him or not....." Amu said.

_Lies! Lies! Lies! I AM SUCH A LIAR!!!! _Amu thought.

"Amu, you know when you lie it just makes you look like a fool." Rima said.

Amu got a text message... from Utau.

_I know what you did last Summer._

_- Hoshina Utau._

Amu was astonished and scared.

Rima and Yaya also read the message and twitched.

Amu's cell phone chimed again.

Another message from Utau.

_I'm sorry. I snuck into Easter headquarters to see Ikuto. He stole my cell phone and sent you that dumb text pretending to be me._

_-The REAL Hoshina Utau._

Amu sighed heavily. _How could things ever be so casual? It's so strange. Impossible. I need to get over Ikuto. Yaya approves because she saw how he makes me feel. Rima would never approve, though. Neither would Nagihiko. Oh, and Tadase is on a whole other level of disapproval. If my parents found out... oh no. My dad. I can only imagine... I know I shouldn't care about what other people think but, even I can't seem to approve of it myself._

"Amu.. I think you know what I'm going to say. You can't be with Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Rima said.

Amu cried. "I know I can't!!! But, Ikuto makes me feel....happy. I'm torn up inside right now about it but Ikuto is the only boy that I trust. Being in the Guardians, though--- I'm not allowed to trust him. This is a big decision for me to make. A hard decision. If the Guardians are enemies of Ikuto, I guess I have to be, too. That doesn't mean I'll battle him every chance I get. I just will avoid him. "

_This is possibly the hardest decision I've ever made. I love Ikuto. I hope he can understand why I have to at least try to get over him. I hope he'll never lose sight of his dream again. I'm so happy that Utau found him again. At least he and Yoru won't be lonely in Easter headquarters._

Rima and Yaya left the room after they saw that Amu wanted to be alone.

Amu went to sleep with a heavy heart. She got up for school only after her mother literally dragged her out of bed. _Why do I have to suffer more? I might as well drop dead right here on the ground._

Amu went to school.

Tadase passed her a note.

_Amu,_

_I--- I'm sorry for being so rude. I know I said I would be OK with you being in a relationship with Ikuto but I'm not and I never will be._

_-Hotori Tadase._

Amu sighed and replied.

_Tadase-kun,_

_I can't be in a relationship with Ikuto. You and I both know that. I'm willing to see if a relationship between us would ever work out. Meet me at the back of the school after the Guardian meeting and I'll---test out something._

_- Hinamori Amu_

Tadase read the note and smiled.

He nodded towards Amu.

Amu clenched her fists tightly to hold back tears. She thought about Ikuto. The words to "Crush" by David Archuleta came to mind **(I don't own)**. It completely described her feelings for Ikuto.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you.  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized.  
And I've just got to know._

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away_

**Amu's POV**

I'm so devastated. I think I made the worst decision of my life. I love Ikuto. I'll never love Tadase. I'm gonna skip the Guardian meeting. Honestly, I'm better off just waiting for Tadase out here than going to the stupid meeting.

Suddenly Ran, Miki, and Su came to me.

"Amu-chan! Are you skipping the Guardian meeting?" Ran asked.

"Yes....I am." I replied.

"Why, Amu? You've been so depressed since last night and now you're skipping the Guardian meeting?" Miki asked.

"I just... I made a bad decision. A horrible decision. Now, I have to wait so I can make another bad decision."

"Amu-chan, there's no need to be sad. I wish I could fix your heart with Remake Honey~desu." Su said.

I smiled.

I felt a vibration with the sound of a chime in my skirt pocket.

Yet ANOTHER text.

_No matter where you are, I'll always be close to you._

There was no signature and I didn't recognize the cell phone number. It seemed familiar, though.. like I should remember it. It was probably just a mistake, being sent to me….

Unless…. I have a stalker…

My skin crawled.

"Whoever you are, stop watching me! You're frightening me!" I screamed.

**Ikuto's POV**

Dang it!! I wasn't trying to scare her. I figured she'd recognize my cell phone number since she just called me last night. I'm starting to get real annoyed with this game of cat and mouse… OK, maybe not the best analogy……

Maybe I am a stalker. I actually managed to get out of Easter for an hour and I'm sitting on the roof of her school.

God, I am a creepy stalker.

Should I text her back? Hmm…

OK, I will. I'll assure her I'm not watching her… even though I am.

_Amu,_

_This is Ikuto. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you._

_BTW, no I'm not watching you. I was walking down the street and I could hear you screaming. Nearly busted my eardrum._

_-Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

I saw Amu exhale after reading my text and it made me feel happy when I saw that she was _relieved _it was me.

She texted me back.

_I'm glad it was you and not some other creepy stalker.  
Oh, and why did you send me that 'I know what you did last Summer' text?_

_-Hinamori Amu._

What did she mean by "some other creepy stalker"? I was a little offended by that. I sighed. It's true anyways.

_I don't know. I felt like teasing you._

_-Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

Amu looked around. Was she making sure nobody was watching her?....No.. wait..

I think she's waiting for something or somebody..

Oh crap! Tadase is heading towards her.

I got one last text from Amu.

_Sorry, Ikuto.. I can't talk to you anymore. By anymore, I mean never again._

_-Hinamori Amu._

I was angry and hurt at the same time.

"Hello, Hinamori-san. What did you want to test out?" Tadase asked Amu.

"This." Amu replied. I watched in horror as Amu kissed Tadase passionately and for about 5 seconds. Not that I was counting.

Tadase seemed to enjoy it. The stupid kiddy king jerk!

Amu pulled away and asked. "Well, what do you think?"

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that. It was my first kiss. I'm glad it was with you." Tadase said.

You're not the only one who had his first kiss with Amu, kiddy king.

I was upset. I felt nauseous in the pit of my stomache. I wanted to cry so badly but I was forcing myself not to.

I sound so cheesy.

Yoru obviously sensed my inner-turmoil.

"Ikuto? What's wrong-nya?"

**Amu's POV**

Huh? I could swear I heard Yoru's voice…

If there's Yoru…Ikuto is nearby. .Gawd. NO! NO! NO! Please NO! Please tell me that Ikuto didn't just see… I'm such an idiot! I should've known he was lying about not watching. I don't know if he actually cares about me or not but if he does, I hurt him. I hate myself.

I immediately scanned my eyes around the school and sure enough--- Ikuto was there. On the roof. Staring at me. I couldn't read his expression. He looked like every emotion was sucked right out of his body. Numb.

"Yoru…Character change." Ikuto softly said to Yoru.

"OK-nya."

Ikuto grew cat ears and a tail and pounced off the roof like a true cat. He hopped his way from streetlamp to streetlamp.

I looked down at the necklace that had been given to me by Ikuto.

I unlatched it and put it on the ground.

Tadase stood up.

"Hinamori-san, I have to go home. See you in school tomorrow." Tadase said, a huge grin on his face. He was very unobservant that I was in pain.

"OK. Bye." I said, flatly. My throat was hoarse.

Tadase left.

I knew I made the worst decision of my life. _**THE MOST**_ _**HORRIBLE FREAKING DECISION OF MY LIFE!!!!! **_

I texted Ikuto. If I knew where he was, I would have told him in person.

_Ikuto._

_I am sorry. Very sorry. I am filled with regret. _

_I only kissed Tadase because I wanted to see if it would ever work out with him. Last night, I was given a choice._

_I had to choose between you or Tadase. I wanted you the most but you were right before._

_As long as you work for Easter, and I am a part of the Guardians:_

_We have to be enemies. The only way we could be together is if it was secret._

_But, I think that would be too painful for the both of us._

_I made a very horrible decision. I just hope.. you can understand. _

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto,, you are the one I love. But, it's better we don't talk to each other. At least not in person. If it makes you feel better, I hated every second I spent kissing Tadase. I don't plan to be together with him, either._

_I'm so pained, and I hurt you, too. I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_-Hinamori Amu._

I got a reply.

_If you're sorry, then let's not talk. Period. Not in person, or otherwise._

_-Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

I deserved that. In fact, I deserve much worse.

I walked home like I was dead. Well, I was dead inside.

"Amu! You have a visitor." My mom yelled from downstairs.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Yaya walked through the door.

**Tara: I left it at a cliffhanger. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I PROMISE the next chapter is going to be the best chapter yet (I promise it's gonna be EPIC) and it'll be my longest chapter, too.**

**Amu: Do you have any idea how much I completely despise you, Tara.**

**Tara: It'll have a happy ending next chapter, Amu. I'm very sorry.**

**Ikuto: *silent.* Lies.**

**Yaya: Tara-chi!! I wanna know what I'm supposed to do next chapter!**

**Tara: *sighs* OK, Yaya. *hands Yaya next chapter***

**Yaya: OOOHHHH. I see. You're right, Tara. It is gonna be epic.**

**Ikuto: *scoffs* I don't think it will. As long as Tara keeps torturing me and Amu like this, I don't think anything's epic.**

**Amu: hmph.**

**Tara: *sweatdrop, guilty* Yaya.. will you please R&R?**

**Yaya: Please remember to keep on reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! You can look forward to next chapter, believe me. Tara-chi and I promise!**


	8. The Lolita

**Tara: Hello everyone!**

**Amu: *glares at Tara* OK, so what about this "epic" chapter you were talking about.**

**Tara: Amu… what's wrong? Stop being angry at me. I promise I'll make a happy ending.**

**Rima: We basically all know what's gonna happen in this chapter except for you and Ikuto, Amu.**

**Amu: THAT'S NOT FAIR!**

**Tara:……..Life isn't fair.**

**Ikuto: Yo. Did I miss anything? *realizes he's supposed to be depressed* Oh, I mean... *sighs* Did I miss anything? Like the good in life?**

**Tara: *Slaps Ikuto* SHUT UP!! You don't have to act depressed anymore, anyways.**

**Ikuto: I don't?**

**Tara: No. Amu's depressed this time, not you.**

**Amu: *glares at Tara, again.***

**Utau: I'm in this chappie :D**

**Tara: *hugs Utau* Hey, Utau. I was waiting for you. What kept you?**

**Utau: I had to do my makeup.**

**Tara: Oh, that's OK. I understand.**

**Amu & Ikuto: *attacks Tara***

**Amu: *pinches Utau* Why do you get off so easy?**

**Utau: Ow! I don't know.**

**Tara: *In pain* Utau, disclaimer please?**

**Utau: Tara doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters.**

**Tara: That was awesome, Utau :D**

**Utau: Thank you!**

**Ikuto & Amu: *growls***

_**RECAP (Amu's POV)**_

_If you're sorry, then let's not talk. Period. Not in person, or otherwise._

_-Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

I deserved that. In fact, I deserve much worse.

I walked home like I was dead. Well, I was dead inside.

"Amu! You have a visitor." My mom yelled from downstairs.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Yaya walked through the door.

_**End of Recap**_

Yaya looked like she was about to cry.

"Yaya, what's wrong?" Amu asked.

"I know what happened with you and Ikuto. I'm so sorry, Amu-chi." Yaya hugged Amu.

"I-it's Ok. How did you find out?" Amu asked Yaya, almost crying, too.

"I was walking down the street. I saw Ikuto-kun in his cat form, jumping on streetlamps, going the opposite direction from where I saw you. When I saw you, you looked so sad. I was behind you, about to say something, and then you got a text from Ikuto. I felt so bad. I didn't know what to say to you until now, so I just ran off."

Amu and Yaya hugged.

"Thank you, Yaya..for caring. You're the only one who supports the fact that I care about Ikuto."

"Wanna go on a walk? Maybe you can clear your head, Amu-chi."

Amu nodded.

Amu and Yaya headed down the street. They heard birds chirping and Amu started to calm down--- until they passed the park.

There were sounds of fists punching and cursing.

Amu and Yaya turned to see what was going on--- when they dropped their jaws in awe.

Tadase and Ikuto were in the middle of a fistfight.

Even though Tadase was considerably smaller than Ikuto, it surprised Amu to find out he was a tough fighter.

They were both bloody and had cuts and bruises.

Amu stepped in between them and yelled "STOP!"

They obeyed.

"Tell me what the heck is going on here!!!" Amu yelled at both of them.

"Your boyfriend here crossed my path. You know what happens when you cross a "black cat's" path. Bad luck happens. That seemed to be all he talked about when he wasn't gloating, testing my patience." Ikuto said sharply. Obviously infuritated.

"Tadase is _not _my boyfriend and never will be." Amu glared at Tadase.

"Are you OK, Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"What do you care?" Ikuto narrowed his eyes.

Amu gently stroked his blood-stained cheek, being careful not to hurt him.

"Get this through your thick skull—I care about you, Ikuto. I'm offended that after all we've been through you think I don't. I told you I do."

Tadase growled.

"SHUT IT, KIDDY KING!" Amu snapped at Tadase.

Ikuto silently chuckled. He smiled at Amu. Both of their eyes connecting, there was a sense of electricity between them.

Tadase ran off, _as usual._

Yaya was grinning, a big, sparkling grin. She was happy for her friend---and for her enemy, Ikuto.

They all 3 layed on the grass talking for about an hour.

All of a sudden, Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase appeared out of the bushes.

"Amu, you can't be with Ikuto without fighting us first. I'm sorry. But, the Guardians are enemies of Easter." Tadase said, somewhat sympathetic.

"Amu-chan, forgive me. But, in this story, Romeo and Juliet just can't be together." Nagihiko said, flatly.

"You're my best friend.. I hope you understand why I have to battle you." Rima said, trying not to make eye-contact with Amu.

"This is my fault. I should've never got involved with her. Battle me only. Leave her out of it." Ikuto said, fists clenched.

"No way! I'm battling, too." Amu said.

Yaya had a determined expression on her face. "I'm battling with Ikuto-kun and Amu-chi! You can't bully her about who she falls for!"

Ran, Su, and Miki popped out of their eggs from the pouch on Amu's skirt.

"Oh, I also forgot to tell you. Nagihiko's guardian egg hatched." Tadase said.

"….Meet Rhythm…" Nagihiko said reluctantly. He obviously didn't want a part of any of this.

"Yo!" Rhythm said.

"My own heart:" Tadase said.

"My own heart:" Rima said.

"…My own heart:" Nagihiko said.

They all 3 shouted: "UNLOCK!"

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royal"

"Character Transformation: Clown Drop"

"Character Transformation: Beat Jumper"

Amu looked angry. "Now it's our turn!"

"Let's do this Amu-chan!" Ran said.

"My own heart: UNLOCK! Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!"

"Yoru—NOW!" Ikuto said fiercely.

Yoru nodded.

"My own heart: UNLOCK! Character Transformation: Black Lynx!"

"Now it's time for me and Pepe-tan." Yaya said.

"My own heart: UNLOCK! Character Transformation: Dear Baby!"

"Juggling Party!" Rima said, bowling pins being whirled straight to Yaya's face.

"Heart Rod!" Amu yelled, a spinning rod propelling the bowling pins from Yaya's face to Rima.

"Thank you, Amu chi!" Yaya said.

Ikuto reached out a giant cat paw and began scratching at Tadase with large, metal claws.

"White decoration!" Tadase yelled.

Ikuto was hurled backwards due to the force of the attack. Amu became angry. She was preparing for an attack on Tadase but was intercepted with an attack from Nagihiko.

"Beat Dunk!"

A powerful basketball dunked on top of her head. She was tossed to the ground and became…unconscious.

"Amu!" Ikuto said, running to her side.

"Amu-chi! No!" Yaya said, also running to her side.

"TADASE, YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T BATTLE THEM! NOW I'VE HURT AMU-CHAN!!!!" Nagihiko screamed at Tadase.

Nagihiko ran to Amu. "Amu-chan..I'm so sorry.."

"Nagi, you didn't want to battle, did you?" Yaya asked.

"Of course not. Amu's my friend." Nagihiko answered.

"You just better hope she'll be OK." Ikuto threatened.

"Things have gotten---out of hand." Tadase said, stunned.

"You're the only one who thought this was a good idea, Tadase."

Rima said, glaring at Tadase.

"My own heart: UNLOCK! Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!"

Everyone looked to see what was happening.

"What's going on here?" Utau asked.

"….Tadase thought we should battle against Ikuto, Amu, and Yaya… and Amu got hurt." Rima said.

"Nightmare Lorelei." Utau said flatly. Tadase was down on the ground.

"That's for endangering my brother and for Amu getting hurt."

"Since when do you care about Amu?" Tadase asked.

"Well, Ikuto cares about her.. so I do, as well.." Utau said.

Ikuto carried Amu as Utau and Yaya walked along with him.

When they got to Amu's house, they tried to sneak in through Amu's window, but it was locked. The only way to get in through the front door.

"Hello, . I'm a—friend of Amu. We were hanging out and she..fainted. These other two are friends of hers, too.." Ikuto said, lying through his teeth.

"Oh my gosh! Is she gonna be OK? We should take her to a hospital!" Amu's mother said, panicking.

"She'll be fine.. we already took her to a hospital. They said to take her home and she'll be good as new when she wakes up." Yaya said.

"Ok. But, one more question—why are you all dressed like that?"

Ikuto, Yaya, and Utau realized they were still in their transformation forms.

"We were cosplaying." Utau said quickly.

Amu's mom nodded. "Ok…..take her to her room. You're positive she'll be ok?"

Ikuto, Yaya, and Utau nodded.

Ikuto carried Amu up the stairs, Yaya and Utau still following, to her room.

Miki and Su pulled the covers of her bed while Ikuto placed her on the bed.

Amu's Amulet Heart transformation powered down. Ran appeared.

"I hope Amu-chan will be OK."

"I'm sure she will." Ikuto said to Ran.

"Ikuto, not to be rude, but does it ever creep you out that you're 17 and you …love… a 13 year old?" Yaya asked.

Utau clenched her fists.

"Of course it does. I always feel like a pedophile." Ikuto said flatly, looking at the floor.

"What exactly is it about Amu that you like?" Yaya asked Ikuto, nervously.

"I've never met anybody as outgoing, strong, and radiant as Amu." Ikuto said, embarrassed.

Utau growled.

"Utau has jealousy issues so… for safety reasons--- no more questions about Amu, ok?" Ikuto whispered to Yaya.

"Ok. Sorry."

Kukai walked in Amu's room.

"Hey. I heard Amu got hurt." Kukai said, concerned.

"KUKAI!!!!!" Yaya yelled jumping up and down.

"Kukai! Kukai! Kukai! I haven't seen you in a while!"

Kukai hugged Yaya. "Hey, Yaya. How's Amu doing--- wait a sec… why is Tsukiyomi Ikuto here?"

"All you heard was that Amu got hurt, wasn't it?" Ikuto chuckled. "You're very underinformed."

"It's a long story, Kukai. Amu is gonna be fine. We're just waiting for her to wake up." Yaya said.

Utau was staring at Kukai.

"Hoshina Utau? The idol? W-why is she here???" Kukai asked.

"Long story." Utau said. "Let's just say, I'm here to support my brother and Amu."

"Jeez. Your brother's right. I am very underinformed." Kukai said, raising an eyebrow.

"What happened? You guys are in your character transformation forms."

"What part of 'long story' don't you get? If any of us told you, it would take _forever _to explain the whole story." Utau said sharply.

"Sheesh. Why are you being so rude to me?" Kukai asked Utau.

Utau glared at Yaya, looked at Kukai as if she wanted to say something, then turned away and blushed.

Yaya gasped and understood.

"You don't think---?!?! No.. I'd like it to be that way but no." Yaya said, shaking her head violently and blushing.

"W-whatever. I don't care if you and him--- nevermind." Utau said.

"What about Ikuto?" Yaya asked.

"That doesn't matter anymore."

Kukai and Ikuto looked at each other and simultaneously asked Yaya and Utau "What the heck are you talking about?!?!"

"Boys are so slow." Utau said, flatly.

"Agreed." Yaya said.

"What makes you think—?!?! I can't believe--….." Yaya asked Utau.

"I saw the way you acted. I'm not stupid." Utau answered.

"What about him makes you---" Yaya said, being cut off by Utau.

"Everything. He's—y'know. Hot and sporty. Then he hugged you. It ticked me off." Utau said.

"_Nice_. That's the only reason you--- you're such a…" Yaya stuttered angrily.

"No I'm not! You're a---nevermind. Grr! Just shut up!" Utau snapped.

Yaya and Utau glared at each other.

"Hey, do you have any idea what they're fighting about?" Kukai whispered to Ikuto.

"Not a clue." Ikuto replied.

"Hmph. Freaking lolita." Utau mumbled.

Yaya gasped and growled.

Amu's eyes started fluttering and she woke up.

"Amu!" Everyone said at once.

Amu looked down at her outfit.

"Why am I wearing this? Where—am I?"

All 3 of Amu's charas panicked.

"If Amu-chan has amnesia… oh no! If she can't remember us—we'll disappear!" Ran said.

"This is horrible~desu! She can't forget us!" Su added.

"Amu-chan! We don't want to disappear!" Miki said.

"Ran? Su? Miki? I think I remember you..kind-of.. hold on.. I don't have amnesia. My head just hurts. I forget how my head got hurt though. I think it happened in the battle earlier."

"Yeah. It did. Nagihiko did his attack Beat Dunk and it hurt your head." Ikuto said.

"I never thought Nagi would be the one to hurt me." Amu said, shaking her head.

"Me neither, Amu-chi!" Yaya said.

"Are you ok, Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"I was only watching the battle and it still looked painful." Miki said.

"I think Amu will be OK. She just needs an aspirin~desu." Su finished.

Ikuto, Yaya, and Utau powered down.

"The battle was intense-nya." Yoru said,

"Let me get this straight---there was a battle?" Kukai.

"Yup. Did you figure that out yourself or did the lolita help you?" Utau asked, each word filled with venom.

"Huh? What lolita?" Kukai asked, very confused.

Yaya slapped her forehead.

"You mean Yaya?---OHHHHH. Now I get what you were talking about. What the heck made you think that?" Kukai asked Utau.

"Huh? What were they talking about?" Ikuto asked Kukai.

Kukai whispered it to Ikuto.

"Ohhhh. It's not true is it?" Ikuto asked.

"Of course not." Kukai answered.

Kukai looked at Utau, smirking. "So.. you were being rude because you were jealous because you thought Yaya and I---"

"SHUT UP!" Utau said, blushing.

"I can't believe you thought Yaya and I were a couple. I think that was kinda funny. But, it was pretty mean of you to call her a lolita. If you knew Yaya like I do, you'd know she'd _never _be like that. In fact, she has a baby's character. She's completely innocent."

"I missed a lot while I was unconscious, didn't I?" Amu sighed.

"Not as much as Kukai did." Utau muttered.

Yaya sat down on the floor beside Amu's bed, pouting.

"What's wrong, lolita?" Utau asked, sarcastic.

"STOP CALLING ME A LOLITA! AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER COMPLEX!!!!!!" Yaya screamed, absolutely furious.

Everybody was sort-of stunned for a moment. Yaya usually never lost control of her temper.

"Calm down, Yaya." Kukai said. "Utau is just jealous of you."

Kukai put his arm around Yaya's shoulder to try and comfort her. Yaya shrugged his arm off her shoulder. She cried and ran out of Amu's house.

"Utau, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! Are you proud you made a young girl cry?" Kukai yelled.

"No, I'm not proud of that." Utau said.

"You have some issues to work on." Kukai said sharply, glaring at Utau.

"..You're right. I'll go find her." Utau said flatly. She felt guilty. She left Amu's house to search for Yaya.

Kukai sat down on the chair at Amu's desk.

"Are you OK, Hinamori?" Kukai asked.

"Yes, Kukai. I'm fine. When did you get here?"

"A little while ago." Kukai answered. He was upset.

"The question is, are _you _OK, Kukai?" Amu asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just feel bad that Yaya got bullied by Utau so horribly."

"I didn't see most of it but from what I did see…it was pretty horrible. Yaya being called a lolita? That made me angry. Yaya must be so hurt." Amu said.

"I warned Yaya that Utau has jealousy issues-- but I didn't think it'd be jealousy issues about Kukai, too." Ikuto said, shaking his head.

"I have to go home now." Kukai said, emotionless.

"..OK. Goodbye, Kukai." Amu said.

"Goodbye, Hinamori and Ikuto." Kukai said, going through Amu's door.

"So much happened today." Amu said.

"Yes, I know. But at least there's no more confusion between us." Ikuto said. He gently gave Amu a peck on the cheek.

Amu smiled.

**Tara: Quicker update :D I'm not sure if it's my longest chapter like I promised. It seems pretty short.**

**Ikuto: Sheesh. It was epic but I'm not sure if it's epic in a good way. So much drama.**

**Amu: I'm sure once Utau apologizes to Yaya, things might be half-normal.**

**Ikuto: But not the same between us. That's a good thing. *sweetly smiles***

**Amu: *smiles and giggles***

**Tara: Well, there's still the matter of the battle with the other Guardians. You're just gonna be normal with them after that.**

**Amu: It was Tadase who forced them…**

**Tara: *sighs* Ikuto, R&R?**

**Ikuto: Please read and review. **


End file.
